


First Crush

by Iris_the_Messenger



Series: Sylveth Prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family moments, First time crush, Gen, I adore them so, No beta we die like Glen! (cries), Romance, Slice of Life, Sylveth week prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: Sylvain never thought he could be this happy, or that he would have a family of his own with a woman he loved beyond measure. But here his, helping his eldest son with his first crush. Is he, a notorious philanderer in his youth, the right person for this job?Sylveth week prompt, day 1 - "Crush"
Relationships: Original character first crush, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Sylveth Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this seems a tad rushed or OC, as I finished this literally just last night for Sylveth week and my life has been a crazy train! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> No beta! We ride or die!

"Papa, are you sure this is going to work?" The young boy asks, casting a skeptical look up at his father as he fiddled with the bouquet of flowers in his trembling hands.

He was beyond nervous, and Sylvain didn’t blame him one bit.

First love was always nerve wracking, especially when one was still so young.

"Of, course! Handsome lad like you, who could possibly resist?" Sylvain assured with a scoff. He felt the overwhelming, paternal need to ruffle the boy's hair, but didn’t want to undo all the hard work they had done taming his son’s unruly red locks so he settled on a quick pat instead. "You'll do fine"

Sylas, his and Byleth’s eldest, was indeed a handsome child, having inherited the best qualities of both of his parents. Sylvain had always thought his hair was wild, but it didn’t compare to the mess of red that his son possessed. Clearly a trait passed down from his mother, along with her soft, blue eyes.

The same blue eyes that had pierced his heart so long ago, and not her current jade green. Though, still lovely, but in a more ethereal way.

"But will she like these?"

He held up the small bouquet of flowers, picked and cut from their personal gardens.

"Well, if she's anything like her mother she'll definitely love them," he promised, fixing the lapels of the boy’s little dress coat. “Now, do you have the poem you wrote her?”

Nodding, his son shifted on the heels of his feet, his nice shoes stiff and uncomfortable.

Much like his hair, Sylas was a wild child. Preferring simple shirts and trousers as he ran through the woods surrounding the Gautier estate with his brothers and sisters.

Taking after his mother, he greatly disliked fancy attire. Finding it constricting and pointless. Though, one would never know it these days, he thought. Especially with how grand Byleth looked in the dazzling dresses she was forced to wear due to her new station as Archbishop.

A few of them had even been gifts, sewn by Hilda herself, which made it all the harder for her to decline wearing them. Byleth could rarely turn a gift away, let alone one given to her by one of her precious former students.

She still dressed simply when she could, like here in the privacy of their home, but she was discouraged from doing so when entertaining the nobility or foreign dignitaries. Those particular arguments with Seteth were some of Sylvain’s favorites to watch, as they argued the validity of wearing a certain color or frock in order to gain favor of a potential ally.

"Did you do this kind of thing for mama?" Sylas asked, his voice shy. “Back when you were kids?”

Sylvain paused in his actions, thoughtful. His wife was never one for flowers or sweet words, and he recalled every rebuff and rebuke at his past attempts to court and woo her in the manner he was accustomed to.

No, none of that worked on Byleth. 

To be fair, it was all show anyways. His pageantry was as fake and well practiced as the charming smile he plastered on his face, or the honeyed words that fell from his tongue. But Byleth was smarter than that, more observant and aware from her time on the road, mingling among all sorts before becoming their professor. Including the typical con men and would-be casanovas, luring young maids to their beds with all kinds of nonsensical promises, so she'd heard it all before.

She always saw right through him and his lies, her small frown of disapproval cutting him deeper than any other woman’s curses or tears. A few cheap smiles and fickle words of love and burning desire hadn't swayed her into his arms, and it had frustrated him to no end. And that frustration merely fanned the flames of his anger and jealousy, for her and her newly discovered crest.

But, that was years ago, this was now.

“Ah, no” He laughed lightly, remembering how he had behaved in the past. It was embarrassing now, to think about. “Your mama was too smart for me, and your papa had to work extra hard to win her over”

His son nods again, understanding. “Mama is pretty amazing, I bet you were really happy when she agreed to be your wife”

“More than you can imagine, kiddo” he agrees. “Well, I think you're ready!”

“I don’t  _ feel  _ ready”

True enough, the ten year old looked quite ill. Looking him over, his clothing was immaculate, his hair perfectly groomed. Trembling, he looked paler than his norm. Almost like he might vomit. 

Ah, the youthful bloom of young love.

Sylvain patted his son sympathetically on his small shoulder, “I understand, but hey, listen. Try not to stress too much, just go with the moment. Be yourself, you're an amazing kid, and if all else fails, you've got that natural Gautier charm to fall back on. Now, you better hurry, or you'll miss your chance to talk to her"

"R-right!" He was still shaking, but a look of determination had come to life in those blue eyes of his and Sylvain felt a swell of pride. "Tell mom I won't be able to make it to lunch, thanks for all your help papa!"

And with that, the boy ran off to the gardens, in pursuit of his lady love. Sylvain couldn't help the warm smile that made its way to his face as he watched him scurry off.

"Knock 'em dead, buddy…"

****

Sylvain spent the rest of the morning thinking on his son’s words.

Happy wouldn’t begin to describe what he felt when Byleth had finally agreed to marry him, accepting the ring he’d bought for her in the Goddess Tower. Where he had unofficially proposed to her five years prior for the first time, as a student before the war.

It had been an ill-conceived, half-jest at the time. One he cringed to think about. He had been an ass, to her and others before her. Worse yet, Byleth had flat out rejected him that night. Something he wasn't accustomed to, usually.

Sure, people used to talk behind his back, and he knew his unsavory reputation as a philanderer had given those gossips plenty of fodder to work with. But that hadn't exactly deterred any would-be lovers from approaching him or the ing him down. If anything those unflattering rumors made it more exciting for them, and him more popular than ever with the ladies.

A few of the smart ones steered clear of him, like Hilda and Flayn, but in the end everyone liked a bad boy, and many of his exes had gotten it in their heads that they could try and change him for the better. His looks, crest and station were just an added benefit and too tempting a reward to pass up.

He had taken particular delight in proving them wrong, he's ashamed to admit that now.

But, as always, Byleth was different.

His wife was a woman of action, and to her one's true merit lay in how they conducted themselves on and off the battlefield. Up to that point, Sylvain had done nothing to gain her affection and trust, at least, not as a potential suitor. Not yet.

She valued him as her student, though. Trained him, pushed him to be a better soldier, a better person, for himself and his friends. To fight for his ideals, and become the change he so desperately wanted to see in the nobility. 

Until he’d met her, he’d never cared much if he lived or died. Hell, it would have almost been a mercy to have been released from his pre-destined path as a crest bearing noble. Doomed to a loveless match, and studded out like a purebred, for the sake of the never ending cycle.

She changed everything, rocking the very foundation of his world as she entered his life and dragged him to his feet. She made him accountable, made him realize there could be so much more, if only he took the time to reach out and work for it.

Their actual courtship had been unusual, their love forged in the heat of war, and yet it was more real to him than any courtly romance had ever been.

There had been no flowers, only gasping breaths and newly won scars after every successful campaign. Their very lives a reward. Every stolen embrace after each battle a boon they treasured beyond measure as the days dragged on, unsure and uncertain save for the warmth they found in each other.

Long days and nights planning, strategizing every formation and possible outcome. Side by side, even before Dimitri had finally come to his senses and taken his rightful place at the head of the war table. He had stood by her as a trusted advisor and fellow general as they led the rebel forces against the Empire, and she had welcomed him, as he was, grateful and happy for his support and advice.

Byleth loved him in a way no other had before, seeing past his status and crest, she reached out to  _ him _ , not his station or the power that filled his veins. She reached for his fractured heart, his brilliant mind, his selfless devotion and loyalty to his allies and friends, and pulled. Hard. She took everything he had, the good and bad, and held him tight and he returned her embrace over tenfold.

They had won the war, and pledged themselves to the other, and Sylvain suddenly felt like they could do anything. Make all their dreams and goals a reality, so long as they had the other to support and rely on.

Now they had a family, and the kingdom was changing. His son was free to pursue his first crush freely, without fear of being used as a pawn for his crest by his parents to ensure the bloodline, or be discarded for lack thereof.

It didn't matter anymore, they could just live their lives, choose their own path and be happy.

"Syl? Everything alright?”

“Hmmm?”

Coming out of his thoughts, Sylvain turned to his wife, sitting at his side.

One of the perks of relocating to their Gautier estate during this time of year was the ample time Sylvain and Byleth had, not just together, but with their ever growing family as well.

Looking out at their table, he took in the sight of his children, where Marius was engaged in a lively conversation with the twins, Sitri and Sebastian. While their youngest, Josephine, was seated in her mother’s lap. Happily working on a biscuit, strawberry jam smeared all over her plump cheeks.

Sylvain never thought his heart could feel so full, or warm. Never thought this could be real, his family gathered around a table, happy. That this could be his life.

“Just, reminiscing...nothing to worry about, By”

She smiled as she attempted to wipe a large smudge of jelly from their daughter's face, "you've become such a softie over the years, my love"

"Have I?" He wasn't particularly distressed by the notion.

Given what they had all gone through, few had such luxury and he was intent on making the most of these peaceful days.

"It suits you,”" she smiled, pleased in that knowing way of her’s. "I have been meaning to ask: Have you seen Sylas? Maudie called him for lunch but said he wasn't in his room. Do you know where he went?"

Marius, who had been eavesdropping on his parents, sniggered. "Last I saw he went to go pay the Fraldarius daughters a visit"

"Aren't we seeing them at dinner? Why would he go see them so early?" She wondered aloud, confused.

It was true, Felix and his own happy brood had come for a visit. A regular occurrence whenever Byleth and Sylvain made their way back to his ancestral home, children in tow. The two families had become close, and by extension their children, since the ending of the war.

At the moment, Sylvain knew Felix and Annette we're resting, getting settled in while their daughter's roamed the gardens freely, stretching their legs after the long ride from their own territory.

A perfect opportunity for his boy to make his move, without the threatening glare of the King's Shield glowering down upon him. Felix had become notoriously protective of his daughters, so Sylvain had helped his son pick the best time to approach the girl without fear of her father's presence. 

If not in support of his scion, then for the boy's own safety.

He shrugged, cutting Marius off before he could answer Byleth's question. "Who can say, it has been a while. Maybe he just missed the girls?"

The moment of domestic bliss that he was basking in as he and his little family enjoyed their meal was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging, as one of the front doors closed with great force. A sudden cry of alarm from one of the maids followed, and Byleth and Sylvain both became alert until their eldest son appeared in the archway of the dining room.

His brothers and sister instantly burst into laughter.

Sylas, the poor boy, looked like he’d been through the ringer. His hair, which had been smoothed and brushed back so nicely this morning, was now a frizzled bush, filled appropriately with twigs and leaves. His fine suit was a wreck, stained in dirt and torn, and...was he missing a shoe?!

“She…didn’t like the flowers,” was all the poor boy could manage, before limping away, presumably to the safety of his bedroom to lick his wounds.

“What in the world-?!” Byleth gaped in concern, already moving to set their youngest back in her own chair.

Sylvain stopped her before she could rise, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I uh, I’ll go check on him,” Standing, Sylvain offered his wife a reassuring kiss to her temple before following after their son. "This is kind of my fault…"

Well, he thought warily as he climbed the stairs to the children's room. Maybe Glenda, Felix and Annette’s eldest daughter, took more after her father than he thought.

Sylvain gently knocked on his son’s bedroom door.

“Come in…” His son’s muffled invitation came through the door, sounding weak and beaten.

Opening the door gently, Sylvain saw that the boy was already in the process of peeling off the wretched, now ruined, dress coat and shirt.

“Hey, buddy…” Sylvain greeted, grabbing a clean shirt hanging off the back of his chair. “You ok?”

He offered the clean, simple shirt. Sylas took it wordlessly, pulling it roughing over his head and sending a few stray twigs flying to the floor.

“No…” Was his only answer before the youth trudged over to his bed, falling face first into the mattress in despair.

Sylvain sighed. He figured this wasn't going to be easy.

When it came to breakups and heartbreak, he had been the initiator. So consoling his son was brand new territory for him, but he was going to do his best. Daring not to recall his own firsthand experience with heartbreak, he only knew he wanted to do better than what his father had done for him. A pocket full of gold and a firm dismissal wouldn’t cut it here.

“Hey, hey...it’ll be alright, why don’t you tell me what went wrong?” He suggested, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“She just...stared at the flowers, then her sisters started giggling and making fun of her. I tried the poem and I kept messing up the words, and that made it worse! Then she got mad and pulled out her wooden play sword!”

The boy’s explanation came out in a rushed, muffled jumble as he refused to lift his head to look at his father properly. Thankfully, Sylvain was fluent in jumbled mess from his past experiences dealing with jilted lovers.

“Ahhh, say no more” Sylvain could imagine how it all went down from there. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to think of the right words.

It was a delicate situation. Sylas wasn’t the no-good philanderer and heartbreaker his father had been, and he certainly didn’t want to lead him down that path with the wrong words or perspective. This was a fresh start, a chance to break the cycle. 

Maybe Byleth would be the better choice at handling this, not him.

Spotting Sylas’ own wooden practice sword, leaning against his desk, he smiled. Maybe there was another way, after all. 

If Glenda was more like Felix, then that meant she wasn’t too different from his own wife, fierce warrior that she was and there was one sure way to win over swordswomen.

“Maybe, flowers weren’t the way to go kiddo. Glenda likes to train, right?”

“Well, yeah…” Sylas nodded, finally lifting his face from the mattress. “She trains everyday, she says she wants to be a great warrior, like mama and her papa”

Sylvain grinned, bingo!

“Then all hope may not be lost, kiddo!” At his son’s skeptical look, he held up his hands. “I promise! From the looks of it, we simply need a different tactic. You gotta’ pay attention to the details, big or small. How about this, your mama can invite the girls over for a playdate/training session. Then you can show Glenda what you're made of!’’

“I don’t know, papa...what if she gets angry again? ‘Lenda is really good at hitting things…” To emphasize the point, his son winced as he touched the already darkening bruise on his forearm.

“A Gautier never flees from a challenge, or a fierce woman! Heck, we marry them!" 

This earned a small smile from the boy, and Sylvain was proud to see the determination return to his eyes.

“But, if things do start to get out of hand, mama or papa will step in before she does any permanent damage,” he assures, ruffling the boy’s messy hair this time. “I should have been there for you, as back-up, before. I am sorry about that, kiddo...think you can forgive me, maybe give this one more shot?”

“It’s ok, papa, I forgive you. Having you there would have been...even more embarrassing, actually” he admits, flushing at the thought. “I don’t want ‘Lenda to think I am weak...I’ll do my best!”

“That’s my boy!”

They could salvage this blooming romance yet!

Then came Felix’s voice from downstairs, and both Gautier’s paled.

“BASTARDS!!! WHERE IS THAT DAMNED BRAT AND HIS WORTHLESS, IDIOT FATHER??!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors! It felt wonderful to finally introduce my Sylveth couple, and their children. I am usually a Claudeleth shipper mainly, but Sylveth is my main ship for my f.Byleth in the BL route and I wanted to give some love to this lovely pair!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
